


Frisky Business

by Hunter101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Drunken Flirting, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flirty Frisk (Undertale), Light Dom/sub, Smut, Sub Frisk (Undertale), male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter101/pseuds/Hunter101
Summary: You meet the monster ambassador at a bar, and after flirting with you, (mostly bad jokes, you note), you both end up going back to her place.Set 10+ years after the events of canon, so Frisk is an adult.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fiction in, like, an incredibly long time.  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome.

Meeting the monster ambassador at a bar, especially one that was... not exactly the nicest -- she didn’t even have a bodyguard, for gods sake. not that you had recognized her at first, anyways. -- was an interesting experience. Even more surprising, was the fact the she was seemingly pretty tipsy, and you’re not sure if it’s just because you have been drinking a lot as well, but she was seemingly flirting with you.

After a particularly flirty pun, of all things, you decide that you probably aren’t reading the signals wrong, and she actually is flirting with you. So, being the completely charming person you definitely are, you manage to do the worst possible thing and spill your drink all over her.

Your mind goes empty as she just looks at you blankly, and of course, of course, you have to somehow make it even worse, as you, against your better judgment, erupt into nervous, but still somewhat genuine laughter. You guess your drunk brain just decided that this is the funniest thing that could have happened, for some reason. Somehow, Frisk had also decided this was funny, and started giggling.

“Yeah, not exactly sure what I was trying to even do there... sorry about... y’know” you slur, gesturing vaguely towards her outfit.

She giggles even more, and leans toward you, brushing your arm.

“Maybe we could go back to my place and I can get changed?” she practically purrs, leaning even closer to you. You feel your face heat up.

Okay, you think to yourself. Apparently all you needed to woo faux-royalty was to just make bad jokes -- that only somewhat counted as flirting -- with them for a few hours and them soak them in alcohol.

You grin, look into her comically exaggerated bedroom eyes, and have to suppress a snort. “Yeah, I think I would like that”, you find yourself saying.

Frisks flirting style is certainly something, you find yourself thinking, as you and her pay for your drinks, and move towards the door. You aren’t sure if it is just because you were both drunk, but you actually found yourself snickering at some her attempts, just because they were so over the top.

You both exit the building and you find yourself stopping for a second to think.

“Wait, Frisk? Are we going to walk? I don’t think either of us should be driving right now...” you trail off, as she giggles, and you find yourself admiring how pretty the sound is.

“I live nearby, if you want to walk.” her voice is a little unsteady and shy, like she has just now realized she practically asked you back to her house to have sex.

Or, at least, that’s what you assume she meant? You still weren’t completely sure, but she definitely sounded pretty seductive when she said it. Maybe she was getting cold feet? You try to push down a growing disappointment, but you feel some tension ease away she grasps your hand and you start walking.

You both walk in awkward silence for a few minutes before Frisk starts again, “So... do you do this kind of thing often... or...?” she trails off, going quiet and turning her head away.

“What, go to bars? I mean, it’s fun, if that’s what you mean, but it’s not like I go every weekend or anythi-” Frisk cuts you off with a nudge and starts again.

“No, silly. I meant sleeping with people that you meet at bars.” You feel your face heat up as you prepare an answer, before a momentary look of panic flashes across Frisk’s face.

“Wait, you knew that’s what I meant, right?!” You watch Frisk blush deeper as she stammers out the question.

You are quick to reassure her, “Yeah, I figured you meant that. And no, I don’t usually sleep around that much...” Your face heats more and suddenly you can’t meet each others eyes.

She suddenly looks a little smug as she asks, “You’re not just doing this because I’m like weird, half-famous, right?”

You chuckle a little at this and respond, “Well, uh, I didn’t even really know who you were until we were already talking, and I mostly just went with you because I thought the way you flirted was adorable” You decide to leave out that you also were pretty sure you already had a crush on her.

She stammers a bit, before pouting at you rather adorably and responding, “Well, at least it works better than throwing drinks all over people.” You laugh, and Frisk giggles as well.

You walk for a few more minutes in companionable silence, until Frisk announces you have arrived. You look up at the house, and it is definitely a lot bigger than you thought It would be. It seems that Frisk pretty much lives in a mansion -- with the King and Queen, you assume --, which, to be honest, you’re not sure how you hadn’t predicted that sooner.

Frisk leads you up through the gate, and through the door, into the dark building. The inside is decorated in a way you would not really expect a mansion to be decorated in, -- from what you can see --, and it feels strangely comforting. Before you can see much more, Frisk drags you rather quietly up a set of stairs, and into what you assume to be her room. Without turning the lights on, you think you hear her silently change her shirt, which you had almost forgot you had actually soaked, until now.

You consider apologizing, but are cut off when you feel Frisk silently move against you, and guide you toward the bed.

After you are both seated, Frisk hesitantly presses her soft lips against yours. She is very warm, and it’s over too soon, as you find yourselves tangled up in each other, both pulling back and panting for breath. She fully pulls back to sit up straight, and removes her shirt, and you hurry to do the same. You hadn’t noticed until now, but all the waiting and anticipation had really worked you up, and you assume she feels the same, because you both hurry to strip.

Once you both lose your shirts, you both admire each other for a second, and you really do think she is beautiful, despite the fact she seems to be actively fighting against the urge to cover herself.

“Wow...” you breath the word quietly, as you grab Frisk’s hand and go back to kissing her intensely.

You had been kissing for a while before you lightly pushed Frisk onto her back, which she allowed without complaint. You were on top of her now, and as you both continued to kiss, you dip your under her waistband, into her pants, just slightly.

You pulled back and looked at her for a second -- silently asking for permission --, and when you see nothing but desire in her eyes, you continue. You lightly pushing down your pants, and she does the same. You are both just in your underwear now, your erect cock pushing against your boxers. She is still on her back and you resettle back on top of her before slowly pushing your hand against her slit, and you hear her hiss in a breath, body slightly squirming. You began slowly rubbing circles on her clit, until she began to pant.

“P-please, please fuck me...” she practically whispered the words to you, and you began to push down your boxers.

You lightly push your member against her core and she gasps, albeit very quietly. You slowly begin to push in as Frisk lets out tiny moans and gasps, until you bottom out inside her pussy. You wait a few seconds until she begins to squirm, which is when you start to slowly move.

Your heart is racing as you pump inside her, already close to coming undone just by the sounds shes making alone.

The little breathy whispers of your name, the pants, moans and gasps fuel your desire as she begins to shake and tremble a little bit more. You feel her body tense a split-second before she comes, and when her inner-walls flutter around your cock, you quickly come as well, both of you practically yelling each others names. You both slump into each other and back onto the bed, motionless. Okay, you think. You were definitely going to do this together more often, if she was up for that.

You quietly listen to Frisk’s breathing get shallower, and slower, until you fall asleep with her in your arms. Your last thought before you drift into unconsciousness, is that you hope Frisk remembered to lock the door or something, because you would definitely not be able to live that down, if the King or Queen had walked in on you naked in bed, with their daughter. You have a feeling there would be fire involved.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody would be interested in seeing more of this, I might make a continuation later.


End file.
